User talk:Blue Rook/Forbidden characters
He does it again Congrats on yet another enthralling and fascinating subpage, Rook! (Or should I start calling you Mike?) I'm pretty sure we could never find a suitable way to include these characters in the main space, but I don't think that's necessary at all, now that you've done this wonderful tribute. Great work! --Proudhug 19:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks man, I appreciate that! There are others I'm planning on adding, but that's after I get back to my old computer. 19:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Suggestions What about the poor unfortunate Secret Service Agent that got stabbed through the back in the hallway of the White House? or the poor kid that Juma shot? Cool page, btw... Thief12 03:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, those are absolutely going to be included eventually. I just rewatched the episode the other day to make sure they weren't credited & also had no lines... they both seem to fit the criteria. Problem is, I don't know when I'll be back at my main computer so it might just take awhile before I add. I know this sounds similar to the note at the bottom of one of your pages, but be sure to check back periodically :) User pages are so much fun to make! 04:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::I had saved this image when I saw the episode, so I decided to drop it here. This is the hostage that Juma picked up and killed. Thief12 03:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks bro! I went and add him here. I hope you don't mind that I uploaded another image without the logo for it and deleted the original you uploaded. 02:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: Glad to see you didn't forget, hehehe... Poor sap had a bullseye face from the very beginning. Thief12 05:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Stokes' men Since I already uploaded this pics, I thought you might consider making entries for Stokes' nameless thugs. Image:Stokes-man.jpg Image:Stokes-man-2.jpg Image:Stokes-man-3.jpg Feel free to use them if you like, or delete them if you don't :-) Thief12 03:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : These images are great. I'm definitely going to add these, a big thank you for reminding me of them and for posting the hostage pic. 04:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Operative 0 I'm glad you added Operative "0". As you say, he has had significant screen-time, even more than Harbinson. I'm surprised they haven't credited him yet. Thief12 15:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes, my thoughts exactly; I remember being stunned when I looked up Harbinson's actor and saw that he portrayed the other guy, who was practically invisible. An interesting thing, though, is that Gabriel Casseus was credited in a similar situation: he got a cred for a basically insignificant appearance too. It seems Brian Kimmet will "earn" his premature credits, in next weeks episode, doesn't it? 17:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Bikini Sunbather's pic For the season 8 forbidden character : Thanks bro! I gave ya credit, much appreciated. 19:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oleg's wife and baby Certainly deserve a mention. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :She's hot :-D Thief12 02:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Is it possible she's the character played by Gabrielle Made? Thief12 02:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC)